Time
by toolazytothinkupapenname
Summary: Cas just needs some time when Dean makes a startling confession. Destiel. ONE-SHOT


**A/N: **I wrote this in a Tumblr askbox... so there are bound to be mistakes, I just really loved how it turned out and wanted to share it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural... if I did it would never ever go off air and there would be a hell of a lot more Cas-centric eps.

* * *

><p>It wasn't Dean's fault. Not at all. Was he wrong to assume that Cas loved him? Not at all. There were the signs. The. <em>Signs<em>. Even Sam saw them. The profound bond, the lack of personal space, and the only showing up when Dean called, all those things. So yeah, Dean thought that maybe the angel liked him in a deeper sense of the word, and maybe he brought it up one day, and maybe the angel looked at him like he was crazy, and _maybe_, just maybe, Dean was regretting opening his big fat mouth.  
>"Cas, maybe we should just talk about this," Dean said desperately, grasping at the angel.<br>"There's nothing to talk about Dean. You're confused. I'm an angel, you're just a man. It's not- We're just- We're friends. Nothing more." Cas was freaking out, Dean could see that, he knew he should just give the angel some time, but he couldn't. He _wouldn't_. If he let Cas go he might never see him again.  
>"Cas, please, let's talk."<br>"Dean, I can't, not right now." And then he was gone with the fluttering of wings.  
>"Okay, cool," Dean muttered. "We'll talk later." He fell back on the bed. "Smooth move dumbass."<p>

* * *

><p>Dean figured it was no big deal that Cas didn't show his face for a week. The guy needed time to think, Dean would give him that. But then one week became two, and two became a month, and Dean was starting to get worried.<br>"Just call him," Sam finally said one day. Dean was pacing back and forth like a caged animal and it was getting on Sam's nerves.  
>"No, I can't. He needs time to think."<br>"What could he possibly need to think about? You told him you love him, he _obviously_ loves you. There's nothing to think about."  
>"He's an angel Sam, I'm a man."<br>"So?"  
>"So, that means our love is probably like... forbidden or something."<br>"That is a load of bullshit and you know it. Just call him, I'm going out." Sam closed his laptop and stood up. "Oh, and I'm taking the Impala."  
>Dean listened to the rumble of his baby fade away and he was left alone in the room. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.<br>"Hey Cas, will you do me a favor and get your angel ass down here." He peeked open one eye and when he saw no angel he sighed. "Or don't, y'know that's cool too."  
>"Dean." He yelped and turned to face Cas, who was once again ignoring that thing called personal space. Their faces were inches apart. "I've been thinking."<br>"Oh?" Dean went for casual and monosylabic in case his voice cracked.  
>"It is not my place to tell you what you can or cannot feel," Cas said. His blue eyes were looking anywhere but at Dean and it was making the hunter worried. "But, I cannot return those feelings." Dean's green eyes narrowed and he moved closer to Cas, so close that their breaths mingled.<br>"Can't or won't?"  
>Cas looked away. "I <em>can't<em> Dean. I'm an angel-"  
>"Yeah yeah, and I'm a man," Dean said, cutting him off. "Give me a real reason."<br>"I just can't okay," the angel snapped, his eyes narrowing, giving Dean a glimpse of those human emotions he tried so hard to fight.  
>"C'mon Cas, you don't mean that." Dean moved closer still and the back of his hand gently brushed Cas' stubble covered cheek.<br>"Dean, please don't," Cas pleaded. "I can't. If I grow any more attatched to you- the angel's already thing we're too close."  
>"What the angel's don't know won't hurt them," he breathed. Cas' lips were so close, all he had to do was lower his head and...<br>They were kissing. Cas released a suprised squeak but didn't move away, in fact he pulled Dean closer. When Dean broke the kiss the angel's eyes were slightly glazed and his cheeks were pink with a flush.  
>"So, still say you won't love me?"<br>"This is- this is wrong. I'm an angel."  
>Dean sighed and pressed his forehead against Cas'. "So fucking what. You're Cas, that's all."<br>Cas stared into Dean's too green eyes and smiled. "You're right. I'm just Cas."  
>Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of Cas' mouth. "I love you."<br>Cas didn't say it back, but Dean didn't care. He knew the angel needed time to adjust and right now, all he needed was Cas in his arms, and he got just that.


End file.
